Immersive multimedia typically includes providing multimedia data (in the form of audio and video) related to an environment that enables a person who receive the multimedia data to have the experience of being physically present in that environment. The generation of immersive multimedia is typically interactive, such that the multimedia data provided to the person can be automatically updated based on, for example, a physical location of the person, an activity performed by the person, etc. Interactive immersive multimedia can improve the user experience by, for example, making the experience more life-like.
There are two main types of interactive immersive multimedia. The first type is virtual reality (VR), in which the multimedia data replicates an environment that simulates physical presences in places in, for example, in the real world or imaged world. The rendering of the environment also reflects an action performed by the user, thereby enabling the user to interact with the environment. The action (e.g., a body movement) of the user can typically be detected by a motion sensor. Virtual reality artificially creates sensory experiences which can include sight, hearing, touch, etc.
The second type of interactive immersive multimedia is augmented reality (AR), in which the multimedia data includes real-time graphical images of the physical environment in which the person is located, as well as additional digital information. The additional digital information typically is laid on top of the real-time graphical images, but does not alter or enhance the rendering of the real-time graphical images of the physical environment. The additional digital information can also be images of an virtual object, however, typically the image of the virtual object is just laid on top of the real-time graphical images, instead of being blended into the physical environment to create a realistic rendering. The rendering of the physical environment can also reflect an action performed by the user and/or a location of the person to enable interaction. The action (e.g., a body movement) of the user can typically be detected by a motion sensor, while the location of the person can be determined by detecting and tracking features of the physical environment from the graphical images. Augmented reality can replicate some of the sensory experiences of a person while being present in the physical environment, while simultaneously providing the person additional digital information.
Currently there is no system that can provide a combination of virtual reality and augmented reality that creates a realistic blending of images of virtual objects and images of physical environment. Moreover, while current augmented reality systems can replicate a sensory experience of a user, such systems typically cannot enhance the sensing capability of the user.